Why me? I don't need drama!
by White Flag Chasing Cars
Summary: When Jenna saves Jason Jonas's life, her life gets so much more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jenna's point of view

I leaned against the wall, waiting for the Jonas Brothers concert to start. I noticed Jason Jonas leaning against the wall a bit further down, mumbling to himself. He was holding a bottle of pills I recognised as Loriaepam. A sucide drug. "Hey. You're that Jason dude, right?" I asked "I'm Jenna. What you got there?". He looked up,surprised. That increased as he took in my appearance. I'm wearing red polka dot converses, bright green skinny jeans with black stars, a yellow jumper with a smiley face with fangs and blood and my lucky hat. It's got about 10 different stripes of colour on and two dark pompoms on tassels. Ectenric, I know but I like it."I'm Jason." He replied, hastly shoving the pills into his pocket. "Ah, ah. Not so fast. Loriaepam. This is a sucide drug,dude. You're not going to? Dude, why? Let me guess, you're sad because your brothers both have their true love and you don't, the fans like Shane and Nate more than they like you, which isn't true by the way and your family is all gone. Don't do it, please." He just nodded numbly. I ran off to find Shane and Nate.

They were onstage, trying to calm the crowd. "Shane! Nate! Jason's going to kill himself! Please Help!" I yelled. Nate's head snapped in my direction. He nudged Shane, whispered something and they both ran off stage. "He's got a bottle of Loriaepam. It's a drug that slows your heart rhythm down. Too much is fatal." I explained as we dashed to where he was. He was lying unconcoius, an empty pill bottle in his hand. "Oh God! Jason!" Shane cried. Nate was frozen. I called 999. "Jason Jonas has ingested sevaral Loriaepam tablets. He's unconcious." I told them. "He's 22. Wembley Arena." I hung up. "An ambluance is on its way."

15 minutes later we (me and Nate) were on our way to the hospital. Shane was in the ambluance. When we got there, Jason was in a coma so we sat in the waiting room. "You, leave!" Shane barked, glaring at me. "What? I save Jason's life and this is how you treat me? I'm out of here!" I stomped out. I could hear Nate yelling at Shane behind me.

I had forgotten all about that 3 weeks later when I was preparing for my date with my boyfriend. I was cooking him dinner. It was almost ready rienwhen he knocked on the my surprise, it was Jason and Nate. "Er, hi. Come in. Why are you here? How did you find my house? Where's Shane? " I bombarded them with questions. "Ok. First and second, I'm your boyfriend so. Third, he's with his girlfriend Mitchie." Jason replied nonchatanly. "Nate, over here. Now." I growled, heading into the kitchen. He gulped but followed me anyway. "." I ordered. "Jason has amnesia and Shane joked that you were Jason's girlfriefnd. Jason really likes you, you know." Nate explained hesitantly. "You couldn't of just said 'Shane's joking, Jason'! I already have a boyfriend! Who's on his way here!" I screeched. As I spoke, Justin, my boyfriend, arrived. Stomping over to the door, I opened it to reveal my chestnut haired blue eyed boy. "Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late. Work overran." He greeted. Jason's eyes bugged out. "What's going on here? Who's this?" Jason asked. "Justin, my boyfriend, is here for dinner." I smiled. With one hand, I slipped Jason's phone out of his pocket into my palm.

**Shane, get your ass over here!**

_Jason? What the hell?_

**Nope! It's Jenna. The one who saved Jason's life.**

_Oh. Hi. What's going on?_

**My boyfriends are glaring at each other and- ouch! Jason went for it. Poor Justin.**

_Who's Justin? I'm on my way._

**Justin is my boyfriend. Some cocky arrogant jerk told sweet,innocent Jason that Jason's my boyfriend.**

"Sorry! I was joking but Jason took it as real!" Shane appeared. "What's going on here?" Justin demanded.

My life just got dramatic.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's point of view

I am confused. Jenna exhaled deeply and began talking. "Justin, you remember I went to see the Jonas Brothers in concert a few weeks ago?" At his nod, she continued."I met Jason there. He tried to kill himself. I tried to save him by telling his brothers but it was too late. Jason had taken Loriaepam pills. He was rushed to hospital. I waited with Nate and Shane but Shane yelled quote 'you, leave' unquote. Shane used sarcasm on an amnesiac and now, Jason thinks I'm his girlfriend. These two knuckleheads didn't tell him that it was sarcasm." She finished. My heart broke. I really liked this girl, and it's all just Shane's stupidity. I turned and ran. I could hear Shane and Nate running after me, I think Jenna was there too.

I ran towards my car but this car swerved onto the sidewalk, the driver clearly drunk. The three of us dodged the car but Jenna wasn't quick enough. She groaned. "Jenna? Oh God! Jenna!" I cried. Nate, I think, called 911. "It's 999, here. We're in England, remember?".

I went with Jenna in the ambluance. She was in and out of concoiusness. At one point, she spoke to me. "Jason? What happened?" Her voice was raspy. "Jenna, you got hit by a car. It swerved onto the sidewalk." I told her sadly. We arrived at the hospital and she was immedatently taken into surgery.

**15 minutes later.**

A doctor in his mid twenties came out. "Miss Jordan?" It hit me then that I had no idea what Jenna's last name was. "Her first name's Jenna?" We stood up. "How is she?" I asked, large amounts of concern in my voice.

?'s point of view.

Oh My God. Tess is not going to be happy.

**Tess, Jason is at the hospital with some girl, Jenna Jordan.**

_Ok. Keep spying._

**The plan's still on, right?**

_Oh, yes. Jason and Jenna will not be bothered. Shane and Mitchie, however. They will be split up. All you've got to do is go out with Nate._

**I'm on it.**

Jason's point of view.

Life just got complicated.


End file.
